


C'est l'Histoire d'un Troll

by Anshueye



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshueye/pseuds/Anshueye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La meilleure histoire de ce site, je vous jure ! Haha, je viens de la lire, j'en peux plus ! Hahahaha ! Ce type est trop fort ! Bon, alors, pour faire simple, l'histoire d'An'Shueye c'est avant tout...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une Histoire de Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalberga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalberga/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in your hee-ead ? In your heeea-e-e-ead ? Zooombie, zooobie, zoooombie !

Le soleil brûlait doucement les brins de paille au dessus de lui. Il n'y avait pas un souffle, pas un bruit. Un petit scarabée aux reflets cuivrés tentait frénétiquement de s'enfouir pour échapper à la chaleur qui écrasait de tout son poids le village. Il était avachi sur les vestiges d'une chaise longue, abrité par le peu d'ombre que fournissait le auvent qu'il avait fixé a son arbre ; son arbre qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un énorme cactus gris qu'à un arbre. En face de lui, Ko'Lega, assis en tailleur sous son propre abri, jouait à dénuder un brin de paille depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. L'ambiance était à son comble, vraiment. 

Il attendit que le soleil soit près de disparaître derrière les montagnes au nord pour ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Sortir dans le désert en plein jour c'était du suicide, ils bossaient donc de nuit. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route. 

Ko'Lega était son pote, son associé, et enfin son cousin (même si ce mot ne signifie pas grand chose pour les trolls). Sa peau verte sombre prenait des teintes brunes à la lumière du crépuscule. Sa face osseuse était encadrée par des nattes dont la teinture rouge n'en finissait plus de dépérir, collées entre elles par la crasse, la sueur et la poussière. Son visage se muait en raisin sec chaque fois que son regard croisait les rayons du soleil, comme ses yeux en se plissant entrainaient dans leur sillage des myriades d'autres petites rides. C'était lui le plus âgé des deux, et ça se voyait : plus large, plus grand, mais aussi plus courbé et à la peau plus épaisse, on aurait dit un crocodile qui aurait quitté la rivière pour aller faire un tour sur ses pattes arrières. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de crocodiles dans la rivière depuis longtemps. Et pour cause, il n'y avait plus de rivière.

Leurs familles avaient déserté le village il y a maintenant dix ans, après avoir tenté désespérément de survivre dans le désert alors que le cours d'eau s'amenuisait à vue d’œil, et avaient a présent regagné la terre de leurs ancêtres, la jungle de Féralas, au nord. A présent, An'Shueye vivait dans les ruines de la case qui l'avait vu naître, et longeait, chaque soir et chaque matin, le lit asséché et jonché de squelettes de poissons de la rivière qui l'avait nourri durant les dix première années de sa vie.

Ils escaladèrent l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la cascade (qui, du coup, n'avait plus rien d'une cascade). De là haut, on pouvait accéder à une petite falaise qui donnait sur un autre pan de la colline. Et lequel ! Zul'Farrak, joyau terni des sables de Tanaris, tentaculaire ville fantôme des trolls Furie-des-Sables. Une large cuvette cerclée de crêtes rocailleuses, emplie d'un enchevêtrement de ruines de pierre sèche, arpentée jour et nuit par des sauvages, des zombies, et pire encore. Et pleine à craquer de trésors.

Les trolls encore vivants étaient faciles à repérer puisqu'ils s'éclairaient (intérêt supplémentaire à y aller de nuit). Les zombies, c'était une autre histoire, mais ils étaient moins dangereux. Et oui, les morts vivants, c'est moche, ça pue, mais c'est pas bien vif.  
"Y en a pas beaucoup là hein, fit An'Shueye en désignant du menton une zone sombre.  
-Ya Gahz'Rilla là, ya Gahz'Rilla, cracha son acolyte en faisant sa tête de fruit séché.  
-Alors mawdo, j'y vais tout seul ? Hein, c'est ça hein ? le défia t-il en riant.  
-Toi tu vas où tu veux, conclut le plus vieux sans le regarder, et il commença a accrocher ses cordes pour la descente en rappel.  
Dans le soir de plus en plus frais et obscur, il effectuèrent ainsi leur petite descente, pendus comme des araignées au bout de leurs cordes sèches et effilochées. Une fois en bas, ils avancèrent à la lumière de la lune, qui dépassait d'un côté des montagnes. Le sol sablonneux bruissait autour d'eux alors que des milliers de petites bosses reflétaient le peu de luminosité qui tombait des étoiles ; la nuit, les scarabées qui passaient la journée enfouis prenaient l'air, et venaient éclater sous les pas lourds des deux trolls.  
Ils avançaient à pas feutrés, lentement, aux aguets. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit des insectes, et de la respiration sifflante du vent parmi les murs, dressés dans le sable comme des pierres tombales. 

La prudence de rigueur à l'intérieur de la cité déchue ne dissimulait pas la connaissance que les deux intrus avaient du site. Cela faisait presque un an déjà que, toutes les nuits, il effectuaient ce rituel : entrer dans les ruines, et ramasser tout ce qui traîne. Vases, sculptures, armes, bijoux, tablettes gravées, tout y passait. Une nuit tel secteur, la suivante un autre. Et lorsque trop de butin s'entassait dans le coffre en osier qui les attendait au village, ils allaient l'amener en ville, à Gadgetzan, là où tout se vend et s'achète. Là bas, un gobelin du nom de Grzech Mine-d'Or passait ses journées à la taverne. Et ne buvait jamais. Il attendait là ceux qui avaient rendez vous avec lui. Propriétaire frauduleux d'on se sait quels magasins dans on ne sait quelles villes, il négociait, achetait, revendait, et fréquentait aussi bien les riches marchands humains de Theramore que les pouilleux pilleurs de tombes trolls des profondeurs de Tanaris. Il leur achetait toujours le contenu total du coffre, après avoir estimé le prix de chaque objet qu'il contenait. Si seulement les deux trolls savaient à quel point ils se faisaient enfler par ce type... Ils dépensaient le minimum de ce qu'ils gagnaient pour acheter de l'eau dans des gourdes, qu'ils enfouissaient au village pour ne pas qu'elle s'évapore durant la journée, et économisaient le reste. Pour payer quoi ? Eux mêmes n'en avaient aucune idée. Mais valait mieux ça que de s'entasser au campement à Féralas en attendant que la fièvre les emporte. 

"Hééé regarde moi çaaa !" jubila An'Shueye. Dans un couloir qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'emprunter, quelque chose -sans doute Gahz'Rilla- avait creusé un grand trou dans le sol, révélant plusieurs cadavres qui y étaient enterrés. Le petit se précipita sur les linceuls, et commença à les ouvrir avec son couteau. Ko'Lega restait en arrière, plutôt inquiet de la taille du trou. La créature qui avait fait ça devait vraiment être énorme. Il remarqua que les murs avaient également pris des coups à cet endroit : des traces de griffes et des fissures les parcouraient. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. An'Shueye, lui, n'en avait strictement rien à carrer. Il découpait les draps blancs méthodiquement et rapidement, ses gestes guidés par l'habitude. Les corps étaient vraiment anciens. Ils ne sentaient rien. D'une sécheresse extrême, leur peau semblait noire dans l'obscurité, et tombait quasiment en poussière sous les doigts du troll, comme du papier qui aurait brûlé. Le jeune pilleur de tombe récupéra en un rien de temps un collier serti d'une pierre précieuse, trois bagues de métal rouillé et une amulette de pierre représentant un basilic. Il fit rouler le deuxième cadavre derrière lui et s'attaqua au déballage du troisième. D'abord le coté, le long du bras, jusqu'à l'épaule. Il inspecta la main, mais pas de bagues. Ensuite la tête. Il découpa le long du menton, puis coupa verticalement au milieu du visage. La face desséchée de la momie lui fit presque regretter d'avoir comparé mentalement son cousin à un raisin sec. Plus de lèvres, plus de joues, plus de nez... Il ouvrit la bouche du cadavre afin de rechercher une éventuelle dent en or, et balaya les dents derrière les défenses avec son index. Soudain, la momie ouvrit les yeux. 

An'Shueye resta un instant paralysé, fixé sur les yeux nimbés d'un lumière verte du cadavre desséché, le doigt toujours dans la bouche du mort-vivant. Puis la momie hurla. D'un hurlement sifflant mais puissant, qui rappelait le vent. Puis, d'une force surnaturelle, il repoussa An'Shueye d'un mouvement brusque, qui l'envoya rouler par terre. Lentement, le mort se leva, déchira son linceul, et ramassa la lance qu'An'Shueye avait fait tomber, et se dirigea vers lui. Derrière lui, les autres cadavres se réveillaient. Les linceuls encore fermés remuaient comme de gros vers, mais ceux qui avaient déjà été ouverts étaient en train de se lever. Terrifié, le troll ne parvint pas à se relever, et reculait à quatre pattes face au monstre qui lui faisait face. Ko'Lega s'approcha en courant, paré à abattre sa masse sur le crâne des momies. Il n'en fit rien. Avec un calme démoniaque et une rapidité hallucinante, d'autant plus pour un mort-vivant, le cadavre se retourna au dernier moment et lui enfonça sa lance dans le bas ventre. Ko'Lega se stoppa une seconde, le temps de regarder la lance plantée dans sa chair, puis la momie donna un deuxième à-coup et la lance transperça son corps et jaillit de son dos. An'Shueye resta sans voix devant la scène, puis sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, une violente envie de vomir lui monter des entrailles, et chaque poil se dresser sur sa chair. Il connaissait ce sentiment, et le laissa l'envahir. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et il aggrippa le sable pour ne pas se blesser avec les griffes qui lui poussaient. Il regarda ses mains changer de forme, et se couvrir de poils. Chacun de ses os se courbait rapidement, et la douleur en était insoutenable. Il bavait, tout les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés. Son crâne même lui donnait l'impression de fondre, ou de se rétrécir, et il sentit que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête à tout moment. Il les ferma, et la seconde qui suivit lui sembla durer deux heures. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur avait disparut, et il voyait presque comme en plein jour. Il le voyait. Son cousin embroché au bout de la lance, et la momie qui la tenait à l'autre bout. Il bondit sur le mort-vivant, en poussant ce qu'il voulait être un cri, mais qui s'avéra être un grognement puissant, venu des tréfonds de son abdomen. Cette la momie n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la lance coincée dans le corps de Ko'Lega. La bête qu'était devenu An'Shueye lui tomba dessus comme un pavé tombe dans une mare. Le poids du troll, qui n'en était plus un, et la vitesse à laquelle il avait attaqué le cadavre ambulant suffit à briser ce dernier. Puis il se tourna vers les autres momies, et les chargea. Un coup violent de sa lourde patte déstabilisa la première, et il se jeta sur la deuxième et la mordit au torse, si fort qu'il en arracha un grand bout. Le mort-vivant s'écroula, et An'Shueye se retourna vers son adversaire précédent tout en crachant le goût immonde que lui avait laissé la chair morte sur la langue. Il lui asséna un large coup de griffe, qui le fit tomber à genoux, et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières. Mais soudain, il sentit une brûlure douloureuse dans son flanc : le troll momifié qui avait tué son cousin s'était relevé et tentait de récidiver. La peau épaisse de l'ours empêcha la lance de s'enfoncer trop profondément. La momie retira donc la lance, puis relança un estoc qui atterrit dans la cuisse de la bête. An'Shueye retomba à quatre pattes, et décida dans la panique qu'il était grand temps de se casser. Il fit demi tour et détala d'une course lourde et pataude, mais bien assez rapide pour distancer les morts-vivants entre les dédales de la cité fantôme. Lorsqu'il arriva près du pied de la falaise, il se re-transforma naturellement en troll, en quelques secondes et dans les mêmes douleurs que précédemment. Puis il s'étala au sol, à bout de forces, saignant de la cuisse, du flanc, et de l'âme, le nez dans les scarabées. Se rappelant qu'il était probablement suivi par une aberration armée, il se releva, poussé par la peur, et commença à remonter la corde qui pendait le long de la falaise. Ce fut sans hésiter la remontée la plus difficile de sa vie. Et ce serait la dernière.

En arrivant au village, il s'écroula littéralement, de fatigue, de douleur et de chagrin. Il dormit à même le sol, juste à coté de sa chaise. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il devait être quinze heures. Il prit le temps de nettoyer ses blessures avec un peu d'eau. Elles ne semblaient pas profondes. Puis il repensa à Ko'Lega, empalé sur sa lance comme un bout de viande sur une brochette. Il se roula alors en boule à l'ombre de son auvent, et ressassa des pensées noires jusqu'au soir, les larmes aux yeux. Le soleil continuait à brûler le sable, les termites continuaient à bouffer l'arbre derrière lui, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais tout avait changé. Sans Ko'Lega, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Alors le soir, il but une grande gorgée d'eau, plaça des rondins de bois sous le coffre pour pouvoir le faire avancer jusqu'à Gadgetzan tout seul, ramassa leurs maigres économies dans une petite bourse, et partit. Sans même adieu à ce putain de village.


	2. Une Histoire d'Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is money. Et si j'ai pas le temps ? Bah tiens, j'ai un p'tit chapitre là dessus...

Les morts-vivants c'est moche, ça pue, mais c'est pas bien vif. Non mais fallait vraiment être le dernier des tarés pour penser de telles conneries. Adossé au mur de crépi vermoulu de la taverne de Gadgetzan, An'Shueye ruminait ses noires pensées, le regard perdu dans le halo cuivré du chandelier, en attendant que Grzech en finisse avec ses clients précédents. 

La taverne où Grzech traitait ses affaires n'était pas la plus grande de Gadgetzan. Coincée entre le mur d'enceinte de la ville et une fabrique de munitions, la petite bicoque blanche de plâtre fissuré ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur ; et rassurez vous, de l'intérieur non plus. Meublée en tout et pour tout d'un bar en pierre et de trois petites tables de bois brut, elle était sombre, sans aucune décoration, et rarement pleine. Seule la table de Grzech ne se vidait jamais. Il était en affaires avec deux ogres au large corps bronzé et peinturluré. Mercenaires, ou chasseurs de trésors dans le sud du désert, supposait intérieurement le troll, tout en contemplant les fourmis former des spirales au plafond à la lueur des bougies.

"Hé, toi ! Viens par là ! aboya la voix sèche et rauque du garde du corps de Grzech. An'Shueye s'approcha, déposa son couteau sur une table vide, et se laissa fouiller par le gobelin. Puis il approcha de Grzech. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a un an, il avait trouvé cette petite créature infiniment ridicule, ses yeux oranges disparaissant presque sous de lourdes paupières, son front et son nez graisseux recouverts d'une acné qui n'avait pourtant rien de juvénile, son visage enrobé et écœurant enfoncé à l'intérieur de vêtements de tissu riches et bariolés. Mais à présent, il ne restait rien de cette impression. Grzech Mine-d'Or était un être intelligent, méfiant, sans pitié bien entendu, qui n'était jamais généreux sans raison, et qui vous reprenait tout tôt ou tard, comme tant d'autres en avaient déjà fait les frais sous les yeux du jeune troll. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux trois gardes autour de lui. Légèrement équipés, ils semblaient plus parés pour la fuite éclair que pour la défense de leur employeur, mais faut pas se fier aux apparences, se dit-il. An'Shueye refixa ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. La voix grave et douce, presque paternelle de Grzech s'éleva :  
"Alors, voilà mon petit mange-morts. Hé, dis moi, vous z'étiez pas deux normalement ?  
\- Ya eu...un problème là bas.  
\- Un problème ? Hé ben c'est beau. L'affaire ça tient toujours j'espère ? 'Fin je veux dire, j'espère pour toi...  
\- Oui...oui monsieur.  
\- Bon. Ouvrez le coffre."  
Un garde aux oreilles en dentelle alla ouvrir le coffre, et déposa chaque objet de son contenu sur la table. Mine-d'Or prit le temps de compter et d'estimer (bien en dessous de sa valeur) chaque élément, alors que le troll laisser vagabonder son regard. Les clients suivants étaient déjà là : un orc barbu et un étrange gobelin à la peau bleue et luisante comme une baie étaient installés contre le le mur, sirotant des bières en silence, à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait tout à l'heure.  
"Bon, je t'en donne 156 pièces pour le tout. Ça te convient ? fit le marchand véreux lorsqu'il eut terminé d'inspecter la marchandise. - Parfait" dit le troll. Il suivit alors des yeux la main du garde qui l'avait fouillé, un gobelin jaunasse à la face allongée comme un poisson-lune. Ce dernier piocha dans une lourde sacoche qu'il cachait entre ses cuisses, sous son pagne, et compta le nombre exact : une grosse pièce d'argent et 56 petites de cuivre. Il passa ensuite la monnaie à Grzech, qui la versa dans la main tendue du troll.  
"J'ai à dire de quelque chose d'autre, monsieur, baragouina An'Shueye dans son orc approximatif.  
\- Hé ben, je t'écoute. Vas-y, parle. Allez.  
\- Je préfère mieux vous parler seul."  
Le gobelin jeta un regard circulaire dans la taverne. Il n'y avait que ses gardes, le tavernier (un tauren qui semblait sortir d'une grève de la faim de dix-huit mois) et l'orc et le gobelin bleu contre leur mur.  
"On est seuls là, alors parle, 'tain de ses morts !"  
\- Ko'Lega il est pas mort pour rien. On a trouvé un truc.  
\- Vous avez trouvé quoi ? Accélère, je devrais déjà avoir fini là !  
\- Une...épée noire... murmura le troll.  
Les yeux du gobelin s’écarquillèrent, révélant les millions de veines qui parcouraient sa rétine. Il avait forcément entendu parler de Sul'Thraze la Flagellante, l'épée perdue des Farrakis, brisée il y a des siècles selon la légende qui courait à Tanaris. Il serait même faux de dire qu'il envoyait des pilleurs à Zul'Farrak sans espérer la trouver un jour. Et voilà que ce jour lui semblait arrivé.  
"Hmpff, hé, vous trois là, fit-il en désignant ses gardes du menton, allez vous piyave un truc."  
Les trois gardes le regardèrent, interdits. "Allez, bougez de là !" Une fois qu'ils furent à quelques mètres, le marchand reprit à voix basse :  
"Bon, où c'est que t'as trouvé ça ?"

An'Shueye tremblait comme une feuille. Qu'est ce qu'il était allé faire encore, dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré ? Il n'avait soudain plus envie de le faire, envie de tourner les talons et de courir, de traverser le désert jusqu'à chez lui et d'aller se coucher, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller surtout. Qu'est ce qu'il allait en foutre de cet argent d'abord, hein ? Mais là, c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il étudia la porte derrière le bar. Est-ce que ça donnerait sur l'extérieur ? Ou pas ?

"Putain, je t'ai demandé où t'as trouvé ça ? Répond moi mange-bite !" s'agaça le mafieux en inondant An'Shueye de postillons.  
Lorsque le troll retourna ses yeux vers lui, le gobelin se glaça. Dans un grognement profond, il se changea progressivement en un gros ours au pelage verdâtre, dont la crête bleue qui courait sur le dos était pleine de petites tresses, dont les larges défenses raclaient le sol de pierre grise, et dont les yeux à l'éclat métallique regardaient le gobelin avec haine. Le bruit des armures du troll tombant au sol fit se retourner les gardes accoudés au comptoir, mais pas assez vite. Comme un train à pleine vitesse, la bête percuta le jaunasse dans le dos, l'emmenant avec lui à travers le bar qui s'effondra dans un bruit de tonnerre, soulevant un nuage de poussière blanche. An'Shueye, s'appuya sur la cage thoracique du gobelin, l'empêchant de respirer, et lui aligna un coup de griffe au visage qui déchira sa peau de l'oreille jusqu'au nez, provoquant chez la victime un petit bruit assez comique de chien battu. L'ours sentait les bruits derrière lui, les gardes, le tavernier, les clients, tous étaient en train de se jeter sur lui. Sans perdre une seconde, il arracha la lourde bourse du gobelin avec ses dents et la garda dans ses mâchoires serrées. Puis il redressa sur ses pattes arrière, fit deux pas maladroits, et retomba sur la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Merde ! Derrière elle, un appentis de bois cloué à la hâte formait la réserve de la taverne ainsi que la chambre du taulier ; et pas d'issue. Mais quand on veut on peut, non ? Il traversa le mur du fond, et commença à ressentir des picotements à la tête, sans doute inhibés par l'adrénaline. D'un grand coup de ses pattes avant, il frappa l'angle de l'appentis, brisant le poteau qui servait de pilier à la construction. Cette dernière acheva alors de s'effondrer, fermant le passage à ses poursuivants. 

Il se retrouva sa forme naturelle sans vraiment le faire exprès, et chancela un instant, riant bêtement, ne réalisant qu'à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Puis les cris à l'intérieur de la taverne le ramenèrent à la réalité. Alors il partit d'un sprint immédiat, nu sous le ciel empli d'étoiles du désert. Il croisa quelques badauds ivres ou à la recherche d'un mauvais coup, qui ne savaient que dire devant ce troll complètement à poil, qui pissait le sang de l'arcade, et qui traversait la ville de nuit en semblant avoir l'enfer aux trousses. Les portes d'enceinte de la ville étaient ouvertes, il les passa sans prêter attention aux Cogneurs qui les gardaient et lui crièrent des menaces incompréhensibles.  
Il parvint aux écuries de la Horde, à une vingtaine de mètres avant l'entrée. Lorsque le type somnolent qui montait la garde ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, le troll lui balança un grand coup de sac plein de pièces dans la joue, ce qui l'allongea direct en lui faisant cracher une dent ou deux. An'Shueye s'approcha d'un loup, qui se réveilla en sentant qu'on trifouillait sa corde. Le changeforme venait de défaire le marchand le plus véreux de Gadgetzan et sa garde, mais était bien incapable de venir à bout de ce putain de nœud. Il posa la bourse et se retourna vers le palefrenier assommé. Il le fouilla et trouva un couteau. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le vrombissement tout proche des motocycles gobelins, croisement contre-nature du crissement d'une sauterelle et du rugissement d'un fauve. Hors d'haleine, la tête prête à exploser, il se jeta sur la corde qui retenait le loup et la larda frénétiquement de coups de couteau. Puis il ramassa son sac de pièces, enfourcha le loup sans aucune grâce, et commença à lui donner des coups de talon et à crier tout ce qu'il savait dans l'espoir qu'il se mette à avancer. Il n'eut pas à forcer beaucoup : le vacarme des gobelins débarquant à toute vitesse dans l'écurie fit se réveiller tous les animaux qui y étaient attachés, et décamper le loup d'An'Shueye à toute vitesse vers le désert.

Comme un trio d'étoiles filantes, An'Shueye et les deux gardes traversaient l'immense désert à la lueur de la lune, énorme œil blanc qui semblait surveiller le monde. Le troll grimaçait à chaque à-coup que donnait l'énorme loup gris dans son galop terrifié, la pratique de l'équitation en tenue d'Adam ne laissant aucun repos à ses testicules. Les deux gobelins de leur côté ne semblaient pas plus à l'aise que leur bondissante proie, se brûlant les oreilles dès qu'ils approchaient leurs têtes des pots d'échappement, judicieusement situés juste derrière le siège. Puis, la réalité inéluctable du fonctionnement du moteur thermique les rattrapa : un premier tomba en panne d'essence, puis le deuxième quelques minutes plus tard. 

Le loup, par sécurité, se dit que quelques centaines de mètres de plus ce serait quand même pas plus mal. Puis il s'arrêta doucement de courir et commença à ruer un peu. Le troll s'empressa de descendre sans opposer de résistance, mais sans oublier son précieux butin. Sa monture s'était arrêtée au pied d'un groupe de pics de pierre brune dressés dans le sable, semblables à une énorme plante qui aurait poussé là, au milieu des dunes. D'un accord assez peu équitable, je dois l'admettre, le loup choisit d'abord son côté, et le troll partit donc de l'autre, traînant par terre son lourd sac, nu, la face couverte de sang séché, plié en deux par le mal aux couilles, et, pour couronner le tout, la tête dans un état semblable au sac de frappe de Mike Tyson en fin d'entraînement. Il chercha alors un coin de rocher où se recroqueviller, et tenta toute la nuit de se persuader que ça irait mieux demain...


	3. La Recette du Tiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez déjà entendu parler des tikis n'est ce pas ? Non ? Comment ça non ? Hé mais faut sortir le dimanche les gars, ho ! Pffff, on aura tout vu... Bah lisez ça, au moins vous aurez appris un truc aujourd'hui.

Après avoir passé toute une nuit à se persuader que ça irait mieux demain, il était désormais demain ; et demain, bah c'était bien de la merde aussi... Il devait être neuf heures à peine, et le soleil était déjà brûlant. An'Shueye cuisait entre ses rochers aux filons cuivrés. Il se leva et dégusta le réveil le plus difficile qu'il aie jamais connu.  
D'abord, il ne vit rien, le regard obscurci par des millions d'étoiles enténébrées, le crâne encore vibrant. Puis il se mit à voir, et ce fut tout l'inverse : la lumière éclatante du sable du désert l'éblouit totalement pendant de longues secondes. Il respira longuement, cligna des yeux, la main en en visière sur son front couvert de sang coagulé. Son estomac grondait bruyamment tandis que son crâne faisait de même, mais plus silencieusement. Que faire alors, quand on est un troll blessé et affamé en plein désert ? ...Un tiki !  
Il commença donc à arpenter le sable, zigzagant paresseusement entre les rochers en ramassant ce qui traînait : herbes sèches, cadavres de scorpions, petits cailloux aux couleurs sympathiques... Les rayons du soleil lui cuisaient furieusement la peau, des pieds à la tête. Il lui fallait vraiment trouver une solution à son problème vestimentaire. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas transformé, et il en avait complètement oublié ce désagrément ; lorsqu'il se changeait en ours, ses vêtements ne s'adaptaient pas à la métamporhose et craquaient, se déformaient de manière irréversible, ou tombaient tout simplement. Enfin bref, dans tout les cas, il se retrouvait à poil.  


Il n'était pas changeforme de naissance. Enfin, peut être que si, remarque. En tout cas, sa première métamorphose est arrivée lorsqu'il avait trois, ou quatre ans. Il n'en conservait que des flashs, des souvenirs éclairs pleins de douleur et de rage. Il avait taillé une longue balafre dans le visage de sa grand mère ce jour là. Ce genre de choses était déjà arrivé dans la tribu, et la punition ne fut pas trop sévère : après trois jours sans manger, il fut réintégré, et confié au seul autre changeforme du village, le Mawdo Sta'Ry. On racontait que le vieux Sta'Ry pouvait se changer en basilic, en fauve, ou bien encore en tempête de sauterelles. Mais le tout jeune An'Shueye s'aperçut rapidement que le révéré mawdo se métamorphosait surtout au fil du temps en glandeur au dernier degré, avec un penchant pour les inhalations aux plantes vertes, et que chaque fois que ce dernier l'accueillait dans sa case, ricanant mollement dans son hamac, il était complètement défoncé. Alors le petit troll se tint simplement à l'écart de tout ce qui aurait pu l'énerver, et apprit à se maîtriser en grandissant, cultivant une angoisse quant aux poils qui poussaient sur son corps lorsqu'il se faisait mal ou que quelqu'un le grondait. Il ne s'était plus jamais transformé depuis. Autant dire que là, deux transformations en trois jours, on avait pété le record.  


Alors, étape 1 : enrouler le petit os d'une poignée d'herbes sèches, pour faire le "corps".  
Etape 2 : Une pince de scorpion de chaque côté pour les bras.  
Etape 3 : Redonner des yeux aux crâne de vautour avec des petits cailloux noirs, le fourrer avec de l'herbe, et hop, le percher au bout de l'os.  
Pour finir, An'Shueye mélangea dans sa main un peu de son sang séché et quelques gouttes de salive pour faire une boue rougeâtre, avec laquelle il dessina des glyphes sur le crâne du tiki. Puis il se cacha à l'ombre d'un rocher, planta le tiki dans le sable en face de lui, et attendit que celui-ci lui porte conseil. N'importe quel troll vous le dira : les tikis, ça sert à tout, parce que ya les ancêtres là dedans, bah oui. Par contre, peu sauront vous dire que depuis tout jeunes, les petits trolls ont été invités par les anciens à se taire et écouter les voix des tikis tous les jours, se concentrant totalement sur les petites statuettes et les masques peinturlurés qui décorent chaque coin des villages. Le tiki est ainsi l'appui sur lequel le troll se base pour méditer, trouver le calme et la paix, et ouvrir son esprit. Ceux qui s'en détournent finissent dans la drogue et l'alcool. Aa'a.  


An'Shueye ferma les yeux face à son tiki, et entra en méditation. Il sentit ce courant d'air frais caresser son cerveau, et son crâne s'ouvrir, découvrant toute la moitié supérieure de sa tête. Désormais, il voyait devant, derrière, et même au dessus de lui. Il sentit ces racines, celles de la terre elle même, pénétrer par la plante de ses pieds et se glisser dans chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Il respira cette connexion profonde avec la nature, il respira cette paix. Puis il regarda le tiki.  
"Salut, fit le tiki.  
\- Salut Vovo. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.  
\- Encore ? T'es vraiment une quille, c'est pas possible !  
\- Mais j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai chaud, et je n'ai rien ! Aide moi, je t'en prie Vovo.  
\- T'as pas rien sale con ! T'as un sac rempli de sous !  
\- Et je suis censé en faire quoi ? Je suis en plein désert.  
\- Tu crois ? En plus d'être con, t'es sourd... Fais un peu attention à ce qui t'entoure ! Allez, écoute..."  
Le troll ferma les yeux, et écouta. Il entendit alors le vent qui frottait les rochers et en détachait des grains de sable. Il entendit une tempête qui faisait rage au loin. Il entendit les pas saccadés d'un grillon à quelques mètres de lui.  
"Le grillon ? C'est ça que je devais entendre ?  
\- Nooon. Ecoute encore."  
Il entendit les remous d'une fourmilière sous ses pieds. Puis descendit encore, et entendit l'écho, et une voix, puis une autre. Il y avait une grotte là dessous.  
"La grotte ! C'est bien ça Vovo ?  
\- Mais nooon ! Ecoute encore."  
Il écouta les pas d'un scorpide frapper le sable, des centaines de mètres au loin...  
"Non mais je déconne, fit le tiki à tête de vautour, oui, c'est ça, c'est la grotte. Essaie de trouver l'entrée.

An'Shueye se leva, le moral revigoré. Il se sentait en pleine forme, et loin de lui désormais cette impression d'être isolé en plein désert. Au contraire, il était riche, et des marchands prêts à lui vendre tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer l'attendaient non loin. Il abandonna le petite statuette de tiki après une petite révérence pour la remercier. L'entrée de la grotte ? Ben oui, toutes les grottes ont des entrées. Comme un chat, il bondissait souplement de rocher en rocher, escaladant le monticule afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Puis, dans un repli de roche, il apreçut en contrebas un homme, vêtu d'un grand drap blanc, qui faisait le planton près de la paroi. Il descendit les rides escarpés de la montagne, glissant comme une larme sur les éboulis. Il arriva à une dizaine de mètres de l'homme, sans que ce dernier ne l'aie remarqué. Que faire ? Embuscade ? Diplomatie ? Encore fallait-il qu'il parle orc, et à ce qu'il semblait, il devait plutôt s'agir d'un humain. Ou d'un elfe. Hmmm...  
Il opta néanmoins pour la seconde option, se rappelant qu'il était nu, désarmé, et blessé.  
"Hé, lança le troll avec méfiance, hé là !  
La silhouette se retourna.  
\- On djarama, honno waï ?"  
Alors là ! Ce type était pas normal. Premièrement, c'était un elfe, et il parlait zandali. Pas normal. Ensuite, il avait une voix puissante et caverneuse, qui contrastait complètement avec son apparence frêle et sa taille moyenne. Pas normal. Enturbanné d'un tissu blanc uni éblouissant sous la vive lumière du soleil, il se dressait là, en plein désert, seul. An'Shueye s'approcha, et put alors distinguer ses yeux de fauve, luisant comme deux cristaux d'ambre au milieu de son visage hâlé. Il souriait. Le troll lui répondit en zandali : "Oui, ça va, merci. Qui êtes vous ?  
\- Je me nomme Maladormu. Je vous attendais An'Shueye.  
\- Vous m'attendiez ? Hmm...ici, seul en plein désert, fit le troll avec un regard plus que douteux. Et...depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?"  
L'elfe sourit. "C'est une question pour le moins pertinente. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me suivre ?  
\- Hé ben euh, oui, allons y...  
\- Fort bien."  
Non seulement il parlait la langue trolle mieux que tous les trolls qu'il avait pu voir, mais en plus il connaissait son nom. Non mais sérieux, qu'est ce qui clochait chez ce type ? Puis ce dernier se retourna vers la paroi rocheuse, et poussa un rugissement terrifiant. Pas un rugissment d'ours, ni de tigre, ni de rien de ce qu'An'Shueye pouvait connaitre, mais le rugissement aux accents métalliques de quelque chose d'absolument montrueux. Le troll était glacé d'effroi. Et c'est à la limite de l'apoplexie qu'il regarda béatement la paroi s'ouvrir en deux, les pierres s'éclipsant, mues par un invraisemblable mécanisme d'engrenages et de leviers, d'une finesse qui ne pouvait qu'être l'oeuvre d'êtres infiniment supérieurs.  
Maladormu s'engagea alors dans le tunnel qui venait d'être révélé, et avant de s'enfoncer sous la pierre, loin de la brûlure du désert, du sable éclatant et des vautours qui animaient le ciel azur, il retourna son regard lumineux vers le troll stupéfait, et lui dit :

"Soyez le bienvenu chez vous."


	4. Une Histoire de Spéléologie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non mais rigolez pas ! Bande d'ignares... Vous en avez déjà fait au moins de la spéléo ? Moi oui, une fois avec l'école, j'avais douze ans. Hé ben c'est génial ! Surtout quand on a une grosse appréhension de ce genre de choses. Moi par exemple, j'ai naturellement fait de temps à autre des cauchemars clautrophobes, jusqu'à cette exprérience, mais après... Hé, si vous en avez rien à foutre vous le dites hein ! Ha ouais ?! Ha ouais d'accord... Bon bah c'est bon, là voila votre histoire...

Comme une bulle volant lentement dans les airs, une planète paressait dans le vide, comme une baleine immense parmi les petits poissons lumineux qu'étaient les étoiles, disséminés dans l'obscurité en nébuleuses chatoyantes, immenses bancs immobiles qui dessinaient des formes colorées de mauve, de bleu, de blanc. An'Shueye observait béatement les nuages cuivrés former des tourbillons à la surface caramélisée de l'immense sphère.  
Comment se pouvait-il que, à quelques lieues seulement de son village natal, se trouvait un endroit aussi incroyable, aussi irréel, si loin au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer de plus fou ? Il avait quitté le désert sec et brûlant, océan banal de sable monotone, pour cette grotte, emboîtant le pas de cet Elfe inquiétant qui l'emmenait, sans qu'il s'en doute, vers une toute nouvelle existence.  
La caverne avait tout d'abord été sombre et humide, abritant toute une culture de stalagtites et stalagmites, dont la symétrie rappelait la gueule d'un monstre. Mais, alors que les ténèbres s'épaississaient, la grotte formait un coude, au coin duquel on aperçevait une faible lumière à peine colorée. Et c'est lorsque le troll dépassa le virage qu'il découvrit la splendide aberration : les murs et le plafond de la grotte étaient largement fissurés, comme si des griffes immenses les avaient déchirés, et par ces crevasses on pouvait admirer ce spectacle magnifique. L'espace. L'infiniment grand, l'infiniment chaud, froid, loin, beau, seul...l'infini en somme ! Une part d'infinité enterrée sous le désert de Tanaris.  
Le troll se figea devant. Il était à deux doigts de craquer... Mais il ne craqua pas. Il reprit doucement sa marche le long du boyau rocailleux, les yeux levés vers le cosmos qui vivait sa vie au dessus de lui.  
"Impressionnant spectacle, n'est ce pas ? Je ne puis m'en lasser. Admirer ce miracle m'affecte toujours au plus haut point, même après toute ces années, commenta Maladormu, que Shu avait oublié.  
\- Hmm" répondit ce dernier, complètement ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de la grotte, et laissèrent derrière eux les étoiles et les planètes, pour découvrir une salle immense, au plafond si haut qu'il se perdait dans la nuit. Le centre de la salle était occupé par un gigantesque sablier de verre, formé de plusieurs récipients qui se joignaient et se rejoignaient selon un dessin complexe tout droit sorti d'un rêve, et à l'intérieur duquel des grains aux reflets métalliques glissaient doucement, en une fine chute régulière qui semblait ne jamais devoir se tarir. Les murs de la salle n'en étaient pas ; c'était une ville. Des tours, des bâtisses en ruine ou en parfait état, des plantes tropicales et des buissons taillés comme dans des jardins princiers, des statues de tout types et de toutes les races, marquaient les départs de rues embrumées qui partaient dans toutes les directions depuis la salle au sablier. Shu ne réfléchissait plus. Il avait abandonné tout espoir de comprendre ; à présent, il admirait.

En même temps faut bien dire qu'entre un village misérable dans le désert, une grotte poisseuse au fond de la jungle, et Gadgetzan -où il ne passait jamais beaucoup de temps et ne parlait habituellement à personne- An'Shueye était complètement inculte. Un vrai blédard, vierge de toute civilisation. Il parlait un orc hésitant, et même en zandali il avait le vocabulaire d'un ado, voire d'un gosse. Maladormu était peut être le deuxième Elfe qu'il croisait dans sa vie, et tout ce qu'il connaissait des autres races, des autres territoires qu'abritait Azeroth c'était les contes du Mawdo Baj'Ka.  
Le Mawdo Baj'Ka était le doyen de la Tribu, plus ancien des anciens. Ses défenses étaient longues, et ses cheveux étaient tous tombés. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits à se réchauffer près du feu, parce que c'était la seule chose que ses yeux blancs distinguait encore. Il mélangeait les légendes trolles, ses souvenirs déformés de la guerre à Quel'Thalas et ses délires séniles pour former des histoires qui passionnaient les enfants, et que même les adultes écoutaient parfois. Shu eût un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il se dit que le vieux Baj'Ka était sans doute mort depuis le temps.

"Que fait-il nu ?" demanda une petite voix très aiguë et très agacée. Et là, débarqua devant Shu la créature la plus adorable du monde. Dans une robe blanche et or aux motifs d'une finesse remarquable, une toute petite créature aux grands yeux d'or et aux cheveux couleur de blés le désignait d'un doigt accusateur, arborant une moue furieuse du plus bel effet sur son visage de poupée. Si les humains font des enfants, et que les petits d'humains font des enfants, alors, ça, c'était un enfant d'enfant d'humain, se dit-il. Quand je vous disait que c'était un blédard... La gnomette (apparemment ça s'appelait comme ça...) s'avéra être nommée Chromie, et être son capitaine à partir de maintenant. Il allait emprunter le chemin là bas, derrière les arbres, pour aller la retrouver et combattre au Puits d'Eternité les démons de...  
"Stop ! hurla Shu. Stop, stop stop !  
\- Un problème Chevalier ? Ne vous en faites point pour votre équipement ; et puis, votre arme la plus redoutable ne se trouve t-elle pas en votre for intérieur ?"  
Maladormu semblait vraiment ennuyé. An'Shueye aussi. Mais il est clair qu'ils ne l'exprimaient pas de la même façon...  
"Stop, putain stop, cria le troll au bout du rouleau. Je comprendre pas cette merde. Je comprendre pas rien !"  
Sa maîtrise minable de l'orc lui jouait encore des tours.  
"Posez vos questions, mais faites vite. Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps Chevalier, lui dit Chromie d'un ton sec, mais dénué d'agressivité.  
\- Pourquoi vous connaissez mon nom, ça c'est un. Pourquoi vous me appelez Chevalier, ça c'est deux. Je suis pas Chevalier de pas d'endroit, non ? Je suis pas Chevalier moi ! Et pourquoi, pourquoi je dois aller à la guerre, ça c'est trois. Je...je connais pas vous ici rien ! Rien du tout !"  
Maladormu prit Chromie à part une seconde.  
"Vous avez dit "nous n'avons pas tout notre temps" ? Mais enfin, comment ce fait-ce ?  
\- La dernière fois, il était habillé. La dernière fois qu'il est venu pour la première fois, il était habillé, j'en suis sûre. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des perturbations importantes en cours.  
\- Pensez-vous au Vol Infini ?  
\- Plutôt à Sargeras, mais qui sait ? Dans tous les cas, allons à l'essentiel."  
La gnomette se retourna vers Shu, l'air décidée et sérieuse.  
"Ecoutez bien, nous sommes peut être pressés, je ne me répèterai donc pas aujourd'hui, commença t-elle, puis elle poursuivit après qu'An'Shueye ait accepté : Vous allez participer à un combat qui s'est déroulé il y a 10.000 ans. Cette bataille a vu de nombreux actes, certains héroïques, d'autre pas. Or, certains de ces actes, c'est vous qui devez les accomplir, vous et personne d'autre.  
\- Je comprendre pas, je suis désolé. Je sais pas si je peux vous aider.  
\- Non seulement vous pouvez, mais vous devez. Faites moi confiance, vous y verrez plus clair avec le temps. ...Et puis, qu'est ce qui vous attend dehors, An'Shueye ?"  
Il tourna les yeux vers le tunnel qui remontait et ne lui proposait que de rejoindre le désert aride et le soleil insupportable, loin des planètes, des sabliers géants et des gnomettes.  
Il s'adressa à Maladormu en zandali : "Je veux des vêtements. Et je veux manger. Je vous suivrais ensuite." Puis il ajouta, regardant les yeux dorés lumineux de l'elfe, pointant vers lui un gros doigt vert et accusateur : "Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.  
\- Vous faites le bon choix, lui répondit ce dernier en posant sa main sur l'épaule du troll. Je savais que vous le feriez."

Puis An'Shueye suivit l'elfe, empruntant la voie de l'inconnu, de l'étrange, du surnaturel, et plus simplement de son destin.


	5. Une Histoire d'Amitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo you make me live !! Ooooo, you're my best friend ! Oooooo, you make me live NOW HONEY !!! Oooooooo, you're my best friend !

Assis sur une grosse pierre, un gobelin rongeait ses ongles sales, en proie à l'angoisse du combat imminent. Jeune, d'assez grande taille, la machoire carrée et le nez aquilin, il avait le physique d'un guerrier. Mais il était loin d'en être un. Il n'avait jamais combattu personne en dehors de loosers boutonneux, jaloux de son succès auprès des filles des bistrots de Gadgetzan. Il était loin d'être un guerrier, et il le savait. Il allait se faire massacrer, là bas, de l'autre côté des murailles.  


Autour de lui, le camp s'activait, les bataillons s'enfonçaient les uns après les autres à un rythme régulier à travers les portes détruites de la cité elfe, dans ce qui semblait être l'enfer. Les guerriers s'enfonçaient dans la fumée des temples en feu, rejoignant le chaos permanent, les bruits ininterrompus de métal, de murs qui s'écroulent, de cris de douleur... Mais pourquoi les Gardiens du Temps étaient ils venus le chercher ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Les autres recrues venues du futur semblaient tous être des monstres taillés pour la guerre, des taurens en armure de plaques, comme des montagnes d'acier et de corne, des humains au visage balafré et aux airs inquiétants de bandits, voire de sauvages, des sorciers de toutes les races, elfes, humains, gnomes ; il avait même vu un réprouvé. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux..."ha tiens, lui non plus d'ailleurs", se dit-il en voyant approcher un troll qui semblait encore plus perdu que lui.  
"Hé, cousin, viens voir par là !" lui fit le gobelin. Au moins, il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler en attendant d'aller se faire tuer.  


Le troll aperçut son signe de main, et se dirigea vers lui. Il ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Jeune, de toute évidence, sa peau d'olive verte était encore lisse, bien que des pattes couleur écorce commencaient à pousser sur les côtés de sa machoire, agrémentées d'un bouc déjà assez long, et dont les mèches s'emmelaient en ce qui ressemblait à de petits vers au bout de son menton. Ses cheveux formaient une touffe exubérante qui aurait découragé n'importe quel coiffeur, de laquelle descendait de nombreuses petites tresses. Ses défenses, également, étaient déjà longues, redressées vers le haut avec un étrange ergot vers le bas. Difficile finalement d'estimer son âge, se ravisa le gobelin. Puis il lui tendit la main : "Tidji Cent-Mille ! Et toi, c'est comment ? \- Tu t'appelles vraiment Cent-Mille ? répondit lentement le troll sans prendre sa main, mais en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Euh, ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. C'est mon père qui s'appelait comme ça, et puis son père à lui aussi, enfin, tout ça quoi, ça remonte ! Je doit avoir un ancêtre qu'était bon en maths j'sais pas, héhé."  
Tidji était un peu décontenancé par cette réaction. Mais il sortait d'où ce type ? Puis le troll attrappa sa main, et lui sourit : "Moi c'est An'Shueye." Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux en se présentant, et dès lors, Cent-Mille ne se sentit plus en sécurité. Ses yeux... Si jaunes...deux grosses lunes jaune citron, avec de larges pupilles noires et rondes. Un peu comme les vautours, là bas dans le désert... Et puis pourquoi les Gardiens du Temps l'avaient-ils envoyé au combat dans cette tenue ? On aurait dit un sac de gravats, avec juste des trous pour les bras, les jambes et la tête. Et...attendez, il n'avait même pas d'armes ?! Le gobelin remarqua avec stupeur que la seule chose qu'il tenait en main était...un sandwich ! 

"Hé, scuse moi, mais, euh...qu'est ce tu fous avec un sandwich ?  
\- Ha, ça ? fit le troll en baissant les yeux vers l'objet incriminé, c'est parce que j'avais faim." 

Puis il s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, en face du gobelin, et en croqua une bouchée. Pain au céréales-fromage épicé, un délice ; l'intendant des Gardiens du Temps ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule. Enfin si, sur les vêtements, un peu quand même. Mais bon, pour ce qu'ils devenaient généralement, tant pis.  


"Mais, tu sais pourquoi t'es là au moins ? Tu sais ce qui se passe derrière la muraille, dans la ville ?" s'inquiéta Tidji. Alors, An'Shueye se leva, roula un peu des épaules pour se désengourdir les muscles, et commença a répéter ce que Maladormu lui avait patiemment expliqué : 

"Là bas, c'est Zin-Azshari. Ils ont un puits, avec du magie, et ils veulent appeler des démons avec ça. Et alors quoi ? Alors nous, on doit aider les elfes...mais...alors, attention, les gentils elfes...euh...  
\- Ouais bah si hein, c'est ça, faut qu'on aille marave les elfes de la Reine Azshara, et pis du coup on est avec ceux-là de Illidan, Malfurion et l'aut' là...euh...Tyrande !  
\- Aaaa'a ! C'est ça minni ! rit le troll en levant son sandwich. C'est compliqué pour moi de comprendre tu vois, mais quand même ça va tu vois.  
\- Pohpoh, laisse tomber mon cousin c'est le bordel t'ça. Enfin bon, faut qu'on aille se gourave avec des diab' de mort, ça je jure ça va pas être drôle.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Qu'on aille se battre ! Qu'on aille se battre avec des démons. Et pis toi, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu vas te battre. Avec ton sandwich.  
\- Bah, c'est pas problème ça, sourit le troll en regardant l'elfe blond en robe des Gardiens du Temps venir vers eux. Je crois que lui il vient pour nous.  
\- Ouais, je crois aussi..."  


Quelques instant plus tard, ils seraient sur le champ de bataille.


	6. Une Histoire de Guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha la guerre ! Putain mais qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans ? On y a découvert tant de choses : de l'énergie atomique au gaz Zyclon B, du Général de Gaulle au collant nylon indémaillable, de l'amitié à court terme de Tidji à la rencontre à très long terme d'une certaine rouquine, putain...vive la guerre et son joyeux foutoir sanglant.

La Guerre des Anciens. Un conflit millénaire qui déchira la race des elfes à jamais. Un affrontement violent pour enrayer l'invasion démoniaque de Sargeras, et dont le point culminant se déroula à Zin-Azshari, dix mille ans avant notre ère. Voilà. Voilà dans quel merdier était plongé An'Shu.

Les soldats remontaient au pas de course la rue pavée qui menait au centre de la cité. La ville n'était plus que ruines et flammes. Les bâtiments, jadis magnifiques tours elfiques aux alcôves dorées parcourues de branchages, ressemblaient à présent à de colossales pierres tombales, noirs menhirs carbonisés surplombant les marcheurs. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, An'Shueye remarqua les corps des soldats, entassés sur les côtés de la rue principale, comme des feuilles mortes. Les armures dorées des azshariens se mélangeaient à celles, argentées, de la Maison Hurlorage. Quelle connerie la guerre, pensa t-il. Vivants ils se haïssaient assez pour s'entretuer, et voilà que morts, on fait à peine la différence entre eux.

  
"Hé An'Shu, hé réveille toi", lui lança Tidji. Un elfe devant eux organisait les forces. An'Shueye l'identifia immédiatement comme un seigneur. Grand, sombre de peau et de chevelure, il portait une armure finement ouvragée de tissu rouge et noir.  
"Ele äl iszaenestris, enna l'kaël Soänna." ordonna t'il d'une voix grave et sèche, les yeux posés sur le petit groupe de Gardiens du Temps, désignant une rue du bout de son sabre.  
"Je crois que il veut qu'on aille là en fait", dit An'Shu d'une voix hésitante. Cent-Mille tourna la tête vers une autre Gardienne du Temps, une elfe de la nuit. Celle ci leur fit signe de venir. Il détalèrent alors prestement dans la rue indiquée.  
"C'était Illidan c'type là. Illidan Hurlorage, dit Tidji.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Bah, paraît que Malfurion il a des cornes.  
\- Ha ouais, t'as raison, t'as raison."  


Il s'arrêtèrent de courir en arrivant sur une petite place, dont le centre était occupé par une splendide fontaine formée d'un petit bassin de marbre maintenu à un mètre du sol par un incroyable enchevêtrement de racines. Un groupe de soldats des Hurlorage était déjà en train de défoncer les portes de chaque maison autour de la place, et l'on entendait les bruits d'un combat dans une rue sur la gauche. Les deux compères se tournèrent une fois de plus vers l'elfe qui les accompagnait depuis le camp. Il n'étaient que quatre : l'elfe de la nuit aux allures de ninja, un humain en armure de cuir défraîchie accompagné d'un petit singe immonde, Tidji et Ans'Shueye. Celle ci ne parlait pas l'orc, mais leur fit comprendre en quelques gestes que maintenant, ils se démerdaient. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'humain, et ils partirent ensemble vers la rue d'où provenaient les cris.  
"Et maintenant ?" demanda Tidji. An'Shu fit un tour d'horizon, et choisit une tour dont la porte semblait encore intacte.  
"Par là."  
La tour était cylindrique, de taille moyenne, assez semblable aux autres. Elle devait bien compter trois ou quatre étages de pierre blanche. Chacun d'entre eux était pourvu de quatre larges fenêtres en forme l'alcôves, ornées de bordures dorées et pourvues de légers rideaux bleus. Comme pour chaque tour, ces étranges racines sortaient du sol et spiralaient autour du bâtiment presque jusqu'au toit. Tidji et An'Shu avaient respectivement vécu à Gadgetzan et dans un village troll en ruines depuis dix ans ; inutile de dire qu'ils étaient subjugués par la beauté des faubourgs de Zin-Azshari. Mais ils avaient signé auprès des Gardiens du Temps un contrat dont ils savaient qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les clauses, et cette angoisse leur permettait de n'avoir aucun remord à enfoncer la porte de ce magnifique bâtiment.  
Blam ! La porte de bronze ornée céda enfin sous les coups de pied du troll et du gobelin -enfin surtout du troll. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la tour aux aguets. Tidji se cacha derrière son petit bouclier de bois et dégaina son épée. An'Shu ne dégaina rien, il avait fini son sandwich. Ils fouillèrent chacun une des deux petites remises de chaque côté de l'escalier, dans lesquelles s'entassaient pêle-mêle des paniers, des outils de jardinage, des cordes et du bois. An'Shueye ramassa une faucille qui n'avait plus rien d'elfique tant elle passé de temps à rouiller dans ce bordel.  
"C'est quoi ton bidule là, lui demanda Cent-Mille en riant.  
\- C'est mon arme de guerre !"  
Ils n'étaient absolument, absolument pas des soldats... Ils montèrent alors l'escalier, puis fouillèrent le premier étage. Une large cuisine et une salle à manger pleine d'argenterie, mais personne. Tidji tapa dans les raisins en passant, tandis qu'An'Shu se servit une cuillère de soupe dans la marmite qui pendait encore au dessus du feu éteint. Puis ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Des bains. Il n'y a que des elfes pour être capables de monter une salle d'eau au deuxième étage d'un bâtiment, se dit Tidji qui s'y connaissait un minimum. An'Shu, lui qui n'avait jamais autant vu de flotte depuis des années, entra doucement dans un des deux bassins -ce qui ne manqua pas de créer un nuage marron autour de lui tant il était poussiéreux.  


Soudain, les portes menant au troisième étage s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un jeune elfe au cheveux roux les visa de son arc, et un flèche partit en direction d'An'Shueye. Ce dernier se protéga par réflexe, et la flèche vint se ficher dans son avant-bras. Tidji hésita une seconde, puis se jeta en hurlant sur l'elfe. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'encocher une autre flèche, et encaissa un coup de bouclier dans l'épaule. Il recula d'un pas dans vers les escaliers, et dégaina un long couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture. L'elfe et le gobelin échangèrent quelques parades maladroites mais vigoureuses, reculant toujours vers le troisième étage. Soudain, Tidji entendit une voix caverneuse gronder derrière lui : "Pousse toi !" Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de s'écarter qu'un Ours, rapide comme une balle, faillit l'écraser en se jetant sur l'elfe. Ce dernier l'esquiva avec adresse, et eût la vivacité d'esprit de contre-attaquer immédiatement, enfonçant sa lame à moitié dans le flanc de l'Ours. La bête rugit, et renvoya un coup de griffe vers l'elfe, déchirant sa robe bleue et se plantant dans sa cuisse. Le visage de l'elfe se tordit de douleur ; il courut quelques marches et s'étala sur le sol du troisième étage. Il roula rapidement sur le côté, pour faire face à l'Ours qui montait vers lui, et le menaça de son couteau, tremblant de peur et de douleur. La bête montait doucement les marches qui la séparaient de sa proie, la gueule grande ouverte, ses yeux jaunes parés de petits rides qui lui donnaient l'air de sourire. L'Ours balança un grand coup de patte dans les mains du jeune elfe, balançant le couteau à quelques mètres, puis s'appuya de tout son poids sur la poitrine de son adversaire, coupant presque sa respiration. Puis il jeta brusquement sa tête en avant pour le mordre au visage. Les hurlements de douleur étouffés de l'elfe furent si horribles que l'Ours le mordit une deuxième fois, à la gorge cette fois, serrant si fort ses machoîres qu'il lui sectionna entièrement la trachée.  
Le silence se fit. An'Shueye retrouva peu à peu sa forme normale. Tidji monta l'escalier pour contempler le carnage. Le sang de l'elfe commença à s'écouler doucement autour de sa gorge. An'Shu n'avait pas imaginé autant de sang. Il n'avait jamais tué que des zombies auparavant, les zombies ça n'a pas de sang. Tidji, lui, en avait imaginé plus. Le troll se releva en chancelant, secoué par toute l'adrénaline du combat. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'elfe. Son premier cadavre.  


Il marcha un peu pour se remettre de ses émotions, ramassa le couteau de l'elfe qui trainaît. Puis il sentit un liquide chaud et épais couler sur sa main, comme une sorte de soupe... Du sang. Putain, il avait complètement oublié cette blessure, la flèche qui lui avait éraflé le bras. Il regarda, mais ce n'avait pas l'air trop profond. Il n'avait pas encore mal. Il se rappela aussi de celle qu'il avait au flanc. Celle ci en revanche saignait beaucoup, et même si la fièvre du combat éloignait encore la douleur, il sentait qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il tomba assis, soufflant bruyamment, puis marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'elfe. Là, il déchira des pans de sa robe avec le couteau pour s'en faire un bandage au bras, puis un autre autour du ventre. Pendant qu'il pansait ses blessures, Tidji inspectait les lieux. Le troisième étage était celui des chambres. Quatre lits, un pour chaque fenêtre, tous défaits. La famille qui habitait là avait dû être dérangée cette nuit, ou ce matin. Le gobelin commença à ouvrir les tables de chevet, récupérant les éventuels bijoux abandonnés.  
Soudain, ils entendirent tout les deux un bruit. Un sanglot. Tidji avança vers le lit d'où provenait le bruit, puis se pencha soudain en dessous pour y attrapper par les cheveux une elfe terrifiée, qui hurla de frayeur lorsqu'il la traîna dehors. "Hé guette moi ça mon cousin, c'qu'elle pas mignonne" s'exclama t-il. La petite elfe rousse semblait également jeune, fragile et terrifiée dans sa robe de nuit argentée. An'Shu songea qu'elle venait probablement d'assister au massacre de son frère.  
"T'as déjà bouyave une elfe An'Shueye ? Hein, dis ? Parce que là c'est le moment s'tu veux.  
\- Non, non, lâche mec.  
\- Ha bah si tu veux pas, tu veux pas hein. Bah attend moi en bas, j'arrive.  
\- Mec, je t'ai dit tu lâches ! Lâche maintenant !"  
Le gobelin tourna la tête vers le troll sans comprendre.  
"Sang-de-ses-morts, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Tu lâches mawdo, c'est pas bien ça, c'est pas une bonne chose ça mawdo. Tu lâches !"  
Le troll s'était levé, ses bandages à peine terminés, toujours à poil suite à sa transformation, et regardait le gobelin dans les yeux. Il sentait que la tension montait, et que ça allait mal finir. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il venait de tuer le frère de cette petite, il avait encore son sang sur les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas en plus la laisser se faire violer. Il devait se racheter, un minimum.  
Le gobelin avait lâché les cheveux de la gamine, et regardait à présent An'Shu d'un air mauvais. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à ce con ? Il bouffe la gorge d'un mec, et après il vient te faire la morale ? Si il ne voulait pas se servir de sa bite, il n'avait qu'a attendre en bas, se faire à bouffer ou n'importe quoi. Mais non, il fallait qu'il décide de lui casser les couilles.  
"Maintenant on s'en va, dit le troll.  
\- T'as raison, allez, nachave toi" répondit le gobelin sèchement en reprenant l'elfe par la gorge pour la monter sur le lit. Le troll se précipita alors vers lui. Tidji lâcha l'elfe et para presque un premier coup de poing du troll, qui s'échoua en haut de son front. Puis An'Shu lui balança un coup de pied maladroit dans le ventre, qui fit reculer le gobelin. L'elfe, pendant ce temps, se cacha sous le lit, glissa de l'autre côté, et courut vers les escaliers. Les deux autres n'en virent rien. Tidji sauta sur le lit, pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'An'Shu. Il lui envoya deux coups rapides et précis, au nez et à la machoire, en bon bagarreur de bistrot qu'il était. Le troll tomba en arrière, s'appuyant sur le lit d'à côté. Le gobelin lui bondit dessus, l'attrappant rapidement par la gorge, et le frappant une, puis deux fois à l'oeil. Shu roula sur le côté, renversant également Cent-Mille, et lorsqu'il vit la large fenêtre au bout du lit, il n'hésita pas : il déplia ses deux pieds brusquement contre le ventre du gobelin, le poussant dans le vide à travers les rideaux bleus.  
Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons lui semblaient brûlants. Son visage aussi. Son bras et son flanc aussi. Pffff.  
Deux cadavres. Sacrée journée. Et même pas encore finie. 

L'elfe courait, manquant de se tuer toutes les deux secondes dans les marches de l'escalier. Elle ne pensait plus, plus à rien. Ce qu'elle venait de voir et de vivre était comme un plat tout juste tiré de sa marmite, trop brûlant pour qu'on y touche. Mais pas un plat apétissant, ça non. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent c'était courir, fuir cet enfer.  
Sauf que quand elle arriva dans le hall, ce fut pour voir les soldats de Hurlorage entrer dans la tour, ameutés par la chute du gobelin. "C'est elle, c'est une azsharienne !" cria un des soldats. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués, et détala immédiatement en sens inverse, remontant les trois étages poursuivie par les elfes en armure d'argent frappées du sceau de la Lune.  
Pendant ce temps, An'Shueye se relevait péniblement du lit, et commençait à se dire que d'avoir tué un collègue Gardien du Temps, ça allait probablement lui ramener pas mal d'emmerdes, et qu'il fallait peut être songer à se casser... Lorsque l'elfe surgit des escaliers, elle l'aperçut, assis sur son lit comme un con, qui la regardait sans rien comprendre avec des yeux de merlan frit -en fait, il l'avait complètement oubliée avec tout ce bordel. Et là, elle fit ce choix, à jamais incompréhensible mais salvateur, d'aller se cacher derrière lui. Encore plus perdu, An'Shu tenta de la protéger de son corps, raidi par la douleur qui le perçait en tout points, lorsque les soldats de Hurlorage se pointèrent eux aussi en haut de l'escalier, pointant leurs arbalètes sur eux.  
"Vätu otras !" cria le capitaine elfe, qui ne comprenait pas non plus grand chose à ce bordel, à l'intention du troll nu comme un ver qui protégeait la petite elfe derrière lui. An'Shu ferma les yeux, prit la main de la rouquine et la serra contre son ventre, lui montrant qu'il lui fallait s'accrocher. Heureusement, elle comprit ; et malgré la peur qu'elle eût lorsque An'Shu redevint l'Ours, elle ferma très fort les yeux et s'accrocha à son pelage, pour ne plus le lâcher. Et elle fit bien. Parce que, voyez vous, si elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux, pas sûr qu'elle aie continué à serrer lorsque l'Ours a foncé tête baissée dans le mur de soldats elfes, qui leur crachaient des carreaux d'arbalètes. Et encore moins sûr qu'elle aie continué à serrer lorsque l'Ours a sauté dans le vide, par la fenêtre du troisième étage de chez elle, pour atterrir en bas du mur de la tour d'à côté, plantant ses griffes dans les racines qui, heureusement, mais heureusement, parcouraient les murs de chacune de ces putains de tours azshariennes, ce qui leur permit d'arriver au sol presque en douceur, j'ai bien dit presque ! Wow mais putain, heureusement qu'elle a fermé ses yeux ce jour là.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ils étaient dehors. Vivants. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais c'était pas grave. Elle était sur le dos d'une créature mi-ours mi-troll, qui ne parlait pas sa langue, se baladait perpétuellement à poil, et avait dévoré son frère. C'était pas grave non plus, du moins, pas pour l'instant. 

Non, pour l'instant on se casse.


	7. Une Histoire d'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Va t-il la bouyave ? Va t-il la bouyave ? Putain mais vous pensez tous qu'à ça, hein ? Hé ben non, si vous pensiez vous masturber en lisant ceci, c'est foutu... Mais rassurez vous ! Un simple copier-coller dans votre barre de recherche résoudra tous vos problèmes : http://fr.pornhub.com/

De la poussière tomba du plafond en une petite pluie fine sur son visage, ce qui le réveilla. C'est lorsqu'il voulut s'essuyer les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. Merde. En regardant autour, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de petite cabane de pierre, qui semblait avoir brûlé. Il était couché sur le dos, les poignets liés au dessus de la tête et retenus par quelque chose, sans doute une sorte de crochet, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Ses chevilles étaient également attachées entre elles par un morceau de tissu argenté. Meeerde. L'elfe. Il tenta de se souvenir...Zin-Azshari, Tidji, les soldats...  
"Oh le con, est-ce que j'ai vraiment sauté par la fenêtre ?" se demanda t-il à voix haute.  
Il entendit alors quelque chose bouger à l'extérieur, puis une silhouette se présenter à l'entrée. Il reconnut l'armure d'un soldat des Hurlorage. Le guerrier avança vers lui, s'éloignant du contrejour, tenant une arbalète à la main. Il vit alors que le soldat en question n'était autre que le petite elfe qu'il avait tiré de la maison. Pfiou. C'aurait été un soldat des Hurlorage, il était foutu. Là...bon, il avait peut être une chance...

Et merde ! Merde à la Reine, merde aux Hurlorage, merde à tous les enfoirés qui se battaient dans sa ville, dans sa maison, et qui avaient maintenant détruit sa vie ! Et merde à ce type, qui avait tué son frère, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et dont elle ne savait que faire. Merde !  
Il la regardait mollement de son oeil gonflé et violet, étendu dans la poussière noirâtre qui tapissait la cabane. Mais qu'allait elle bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Son poing se serra autour de l'arbalète. Non, inutile, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle avait déjà essayé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour elle. A peine s'apprêtait-elle à tirer que tous les souvenirs de leur évasion lui revenaient en masse : comment il l'avait défendu du gobelin, comment elle s'était cachée derrière lui, comment il l'avait tirée d'affaire...et elle abaissait invariablement son arme. Mais à peine l'arbalète baissée lui revenaient les souvenirs de la bête, l'Ours qui s'était repu du sang de son frère. Fils de pute de troll !  
"Aïe !" s'écria t-il lorsqu'elle lui balança un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Il remua mollement son corps, et ce faisant, laissa entrevoir à l'elfe le sang qui se répandait sous lui de sa blessure. Il referma les yeux, et abrita son visage dans son épaule, à bout de forces. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle attrappa ses mains, et décrocha ses poignets du gros clou où ils étaient coincés. Puis, dégainant un couteau , elle coupa le lien de ses chevilles, puis l'aida à se lever. Pfoh qu'il était lourd ! Il avait un mal fou à tenir sur ses jambes. Il faut dire qu'il était amoché : le bras, le flanc, les coups au visage, le carreau d'arbalète planté dans le dos -pas très profondément heureusement, vive la peau d'Ours (qu'il ne faut pas vendre avant de l'avoir tué)- et pour finir, une belle brûlure sur la cuisse droite, du genou à la hanche, laissée par le frottement des racines lorsqu'il avait glissé de la tour. Son sang avait pissé depuis son ventre dans tout son dos sans qu'elle le voie, et avait collé la poussière noire de bois brûlé depuis ses fesses jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle le traîna par les mains jusqu'à un petit cours d'eau non loin. 

An'Shu, lui, observait la forêt qui l'entourait avec distance, entre l'éveil, le sommeil et l'état de choc. Tout avait brûlé autour de lui. Il l'ignorait, mais les combats avaient eu lieu dans les bois entourant Zin-Azshari avant de se déplacer dans la cité. Les azshariens connaissaient leur forêts, et les utilisaient à la perfection ; les Hurlorage n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de tout brûler. Des elfes de la nuit qui brûlent une forêt. Il devaient avoir une sacrée raison, pas vrai ?

La caresse de l'eau froide n'en fut pas vraiment une ; An'Shu la ressentit plutôt comme une lame de rasoir qui lui aurait dépecé la cuisse. Il gémit du plus fort qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire tout doucement, si bien qu'avec le bruit de l'eau l'elfe n'entendit rien.  
Après avoir l'avoir fait laver ses blessures, l'elfe tira An'Shueye hors de l'eau. Il tomba sur le sable, mort de fatigue. Elle comptait le rattacher à quelque branche ou autre, afin qu'il ne la prenne pas en traître, mais laissa tomber l'idée en le voyant ainsi s'écrouler, et partit chercher des plantes en le laissant simplement là, couché dans le sable.  
Le troll avait un mal fou à réfléchir. Il faut dire que la situation ne l'aidait pas. A quoi jouait elle ? Pourquoi elle avait cette armure ? Où était-il ? Et où était-elle partie ? "Hmpf." Trop de questions. Il avait mal, ça pour l'instant c'était la seule certitude.  
Elle attendit un peu à l'orée du bois avant de revenir vers le troll, le regardant couché sur la plage. Il n'était pas si différent d'un elfe, tout compte fait. Hormis son visage bestial, avec son immense nez et ses défenses, il n'y avait que peu de différences. Elle avait toujours imaginé les trolls comme des monstres de cauchemar, mangeant les enfants qui refusaient de dormir et les explorateurs dans les jungles du Sud...on était quand même loin du compte. Son visage était résolument jeune, sa barbe naissante et son front lisse en témoignaient. Son nez formait une bosse comme le bec d'un corbeau, et ses défenses, avec leur petit ergot, ressemblaient aux patins des luges de quand elle était petite. Elle fit quelques pas silencieux vers lui. Lorsqu'elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec le jeune fils de l'archimage, elle avait découvert le corps d'un autre être vivant avec un étonnement mêlé d'admiration. Elle ressentait à présent de nouveau cette étrange fièvre, et sentit sa gorge se nouer à la vue de la peau olive, des bras épais, des muscles marqués, et surtout du colossal attribut viril du troll, qui roupillait toujours sur la plage.

"Andalaïs, ës tana a'calanaïs." Il ouvrit les yeux. La rouquine en armure lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il l'attrappa, et se leva péniblement. Elle l'aida à se trainer jusqu'à rocher, où il put s'assoir les pieds dans l'eau. Le fait qu'elle aie réussi à le soulever tant bien que mal l'avait surpris, et plus il la regardait enlever son armure juste à côté, plus il se disait qu'elle n'était pas si jeune que ça. Elle n'était pour commencer pas si petite...pour une elfe. Elle devait lui arriver à la poitrine. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient aux épaules en ondulant doucement, son cou était fin et long, son corps, élancé.  
Elle enleva finalement ses bottes de fer, pour ne garder sur elle que la robe de chambre dans laquelle il l'avait rencontrée, déchirée de partout. Elle se plaça derrière lui. An'Shu la regarda faire, pasivement, sans vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit. Soudain, une douleur rayonna dans tout son dos : elle venait de retirer la flèche d'un coup sec. Puis, il la sentit étaler sur sa plaie un sorte de pâte, fraîche, glacée même, qui apaisa sa douleur. Ses doigts étaient rapides et assurés, pas les doigts d'une petite fille. Non, elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, peut être un peu moins. Ou même un peu plus.  
Elle le contourna, et se mit à genoux dans l'eau, puis commença a appliquer la pâte sur sa cuisse. An'Shu ferma les yeux. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! C'était comme une seconde peau, toute faite de glace, qui venait recouvrir l'ancienne brûlée par la chute. Puis, soudain, il rouvrit les yeux. Il sentait monter en lui une impression étrange, qui le tirait peu à peu de sa torpeur. Quelque chose qui semblait lui appuyer sur le torse, le forçant à respirer plus fort. Il comprit peu à peu que c'était la petite main de l'elfe caressant sa peau. Quelle étrange sensation...  
Elle se releva, et se plaça entre ses cuisses pour s'occuper de la blessure qu'il avait au flanc. Elle poussa doucement sur son torse pour qu'il s'allonge un peu, puis se pencha vers lui pour ausculter son ventre. La blessure était profonde, mais avait curieusement arrêté se saigner. Elle semblait également assez peu infectée. Ce qui n'était déjà plus la préoccupation du troll. Ses yeux était vissés dans le col pendant de la robe de l'elfe, d'où il pouvait apercevoir un petit sein blanc perdu dans le vide du vêtement bien trop ample, avec tout au bout un téton, pointu, qui oscillait timidement au rythme des mouvements de l'elfe sur la blessure.  
Elle s'arrêta de bouger lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection du troll pousser doucement contre sa cuisse. Elle respira doucement, profondément, ne sachant que faire, attentive. Mais le silence de la forêt ne lui souffla aucun indice. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit la grosse main rugueuse du troll passer sous sa robe déchirée, sur sa cuisse, puis remonter jusqu'à sa fesse doucement. Elle le sentait trembler d'excitation. Ou bien de peur. Elle se redressa, et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient magnifiques, couleur émeraude, sombres et boisés, et sertissaient à merveille son beau visage blanc. Ses lèvres fines étaient surplombées d'un petit nez doucement recourbé, entre deux pomettes marquées et joliment décorées de taches de rousseur. Le troll soutint son regard tant qu'il pouvait de ses yeux jaunes, asymétriques suite à la raclée infligée par Tidji.  
Non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Sa main était calme, n'avançait plus ; il la fixait, attendant sa permission, le front légèrement baissé tel un gamin honteux après une bêtise. En était-ce une ? Elle dut se retenir de baisser les yeux vers le sexe du troll, qui pressait toujours sur sa peau, ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Puis elle retira sa main.

Après avoir ramassé une bonne quantité d'herbes sèches, le bois non brûlé se faisant rare dans cette partie de la forêt, il en massa une partie sur une planche carbonisée. Puis, au centre, il creusa un petit cratère avec son ongle, et y cala une extrémité de son bâton. Il colla ses paumes de main à plat autour du bâton à la verticale, et commença à frotter ses mains, ce qui fit tourner le morceau de branchage sur lui même. Il frottait ses mains de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'elles lui brûlaient, et le feu finit par partir. Attention, j'ai dit le feu, houla doucement ! Je me corrige : un petit brin d'herbe sèche commença à fumer. An'Shu s'arrêta alors de frotter son bâton, et souffla tout doucement sur le brin d'herbe. Il massa d'autres herbes, souffla encore quelques minutes, et les premières flammes virent le jour ; le feu partit alors rapidement.  
Il s'assit ensuite devant son feu, dans la cabane, et la regarda assise de l'autre côté. Elle le dévisageait, inexpressive, un brin triste.  
"Hé", dit-il doucement. Elle cligna des yeux, semblant ressortir de pensées très lointaines, et pas particulièrement drôles. Il sourit de sa gueule boursouflée, posa sa main sur son torse, et dit "An'Shueye."

Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui. Elle en était désormais certaine. Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait signe de fermer ses yeux le temps qu'elle se change, non seulement il n'avait pas profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais il avait fermé les yeux jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tape sur l'épaule. Il n'était plus question de le surveiller sans cesse, encore moins de le rattacher pour la nuit. Elle ne le traitait plus en ennemi, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, deux fois même. Elle sourit en le regardant vêtu de sa robe de chambre. Pfff, c'était vraiment ridicule ! Déjà que cette robe faisait fillette sur elle, c'était un régal de voir ce troll amoché de partout la porter.  
"An'Shueye." répéta t-il calmement. Que voulait-il dire ? Puis il la désigna de ses deux mains, avec un regard interrogatif. Son nom ? Ha, d'accord. On se présente, très bien. Elle posa alors à son tour sa main sur son coeur, et lui répondit : "Bellan".  
Bellan. Bellan, Bellan. Joli nom. Ca sonnait bien. Bellan. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui rendit doucement son sourire. Un sourire magnifique, qui illuminait son petit visage triste. Sa peau était curieuse pour une elfe de la nuit, très blanche, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux couleur d'automne. Il n'avait croisé que très peu de femmes depuis sa puberté, et la plupart étaient des gobelines, pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance quelle qu'elle soit. Mais là... Ko'Lega lui avait raconté ce que c'était, comment toutes ces choses marchaient, en restant toujours très évasif. An'Shu savait de quoi il retournait, il savait qu'il avait envie d'elle, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, sans pouvoir mettre d'images sur ses rêves. Mais il savait que ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle, l'elfe assise en face de lui, de l'autre côté des flammes. Bellan.  
Elle ne lui était pas non plus insensible, autant le dire tout de suite. Du moins ne l'avait elle pas été quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, et se méfiait de ses propres impressions. Le réveil aux aurores par les trompettes de la ville, ses parents qui les avaient confinés lui et son frère dans la maison...puis tout le reste, jusqu'à cette main baladeuse tout à l'heure à la rivière. Cette main... Y repenser la faisait frissonner. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit de peur.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, face au feu et face à l'ouverture de la cabane, et ferma les yeux. La nuit tombait sur Azshara, et le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'ils avaient tout les deux besoin de repos. Au loin, la ville, en proie aux flammes, colorait la nuit de fauve.  
Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cabane pour se protéger un peu du froid. Il la regarda faire, et rit doucement. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il lui indiquait de venir contre lui, près du feu. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il insista, et elle finit par s'approcher. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, près du feu, et il passa son bras autour d'elle. Puis il baissa la tête et replongea dans son sommeil.  
Tout doucement, elle s'appuya contre lui, et encore plus doucement elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le feu. Ce bras chaud qui l'enserrait. Ce corps dont elle sentait battre le coeur auprès d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle venait de passer la journée la plus éprouvante de sa vie. 

Alors, en silence, Bellan ferma doucement les yeux. Et pleura.


	8. Un Cours d'Histoire - Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non mais attendez, partez pas tout de suite ! Une histoire d'amour et un cours d'histoire en deux parties, je sais, ça fait peur...mais ne partez pas ! Allez, je vous le promet, vous allez trouver ça cool ! Alleeeeeeez !!!

Qu'est ce que les elfes de la nuit peuvent être lourds avec leur écologie ! Entre leur vénération des forêts, leurs conneries d'harmonie naturelle et leur opposition bornée à toute magie arcanique, ils en tiennent une sacrée couche.  
Mais sur ce coup là, il faut bien admettre qu'ils avaient raison : l'idée de la Reine Azshara d'utiliser le Puits d'Eternité, source de toute magie en Azeroth, pour accéder aux mystères fantastiquement prometteurs du Néant Distordu était une mauvaise idée. Les Hurlorage avaient à l'oeil les azshariens depuis longtemps déjà ; Zin-Azshari surplombait le Puits d'Eternité, et les sorciers de la ville ne manquaient pas de l'utiliser de toute les manières possibles, de la plus banale et quotidienne jusqu'à la plus occulte et expérimentale. Quelques jours encore avant le début de la guerre, Zin-Azshari fourmillait encore de balais animés qui nettoyaient les rues d'eux-mêmes, de golems arcaniques qui les surveillaient, et de marchands qui vendaient partout les derniers gadgets sortis des collèges de magie, aujourd'hui introuvables pour la plupart, même à Lune d'Argent ou à Dalaran. Cette énergie arcanique omniprésente affectait également les elfes eux mêmes, physiquement je veux dire : les derniers nés, qui avaient vu le jour dans cette atmoshpère saturée de magie, étaient plus petits que la moyenne, et également beaucoup plus pâles. Bellan en faisait partie. La race de ceux qui deviendraient les Hauts-Elfes, puis les Sin'Doreï, vit ainsi le jour entre les murs de Zin-Azshari, 10.000 ans avant notre ère. 

Mais pour l'instant, on s'en fout. Pour l'instant, Bellan rêve. Elle rêve de son père, de sa barbiche noire et de son regard fier, son regard tourné vers elle. Il la regarde. Il est beau dans son armure, avec son casque doré, au front gravé de l'oeil étoilé d'Azshara. Ses yeux noirs la regardent. Ses yeux noirs la percent de leur regard. Il semble terrifié. Contre son casque appuie un rocher, lisse et plat, aux motifs carrelés. Il est étendu au sol. Immobile. Pourtant il n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas mort, puisqu'il la regarde. Puisqu'il réclame encore son aide...

Bellan attrappa le bras d'An'Shueye et le secoua violemment. Il voulut la repousser violemment, mais la manqua et perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant sur le côté.  
"QUOI ?! hurla t-il, les yeux encore éblouis par la lumière.  
\- Vaetra'mä nedar aidae'mä !  
\- Mais je comprend rien putain ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles comme ça ?!  
\- Nedremäos ir ! Andalaïs !"  
Voyant le troll pester et grogner en se recroquevillant dans un coin de la cabane, elle décida qu'elle ferait sans lui. Elle se retourna donc, et partit vers la ville d'un pas décidé. Si elle avait encore un chance de sauver son père, elle devait la saisir. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Sa vie ? Peuh. Elle ne comptait de toute façon pas la passer avec cette créature de cauchemar, dans une cabane en ruines, au milieu d'une forêt dégueulasse ! Elle appuya son arbalète sur son épaule, et accéléra encore le pas.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait dans le crâne, celle là ? An'Shu rampa sur le côté pour passer la tête par l'ouverture de la cabane. Hé bah ouais, elle partait pour de bon ! Putain... Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, épousseta coquettement sa splendide robe de chambre, en lambeaux et noire de crasse, et sortit de la cabane. L'idée de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment elle voulait retourner dans cet enfer l'effleura, mais il la balaya rapidement. Peu importe pourquoi elle voulait y aller ; elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui expliquer de toute façon. Et puis, il s'en foutait bien. Il ne voulait plus la quitter.  
Il se demanda commant la lumière extérieure avait bien pu l'éblouir tout à l'heure : le ciel était effrayant, plombé de nuages couleur charbon qui se déplaçaient à une vitesse hallucinante, animés apparemment de quelque colère divine. Un truc n'allait pas. Il pressa le pas pour la rattrapper, puis se mit à courir, parce que, l'air de rien, elle avançait la petite. Il croisa un cadavre d'elfe dénudé abandonné dans un coin, et comprit que c'était de là que Bellan tirait son équipement. Bon, en revanche, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il foutait là.  
Lorsqu'il retourna le regard vers l'elfe, il la vit arrêtée, qui l'attendait avec un petit sourire. Tssss...

Ils devaient traverser le camp des Hurlorage pour entrer dans la cité, ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée... Sauf évidemment si le camp est totalement vide. Plus un seul soldat, pas âme qui vive parmi les dizaines de chapiteaux de l'armée Hurlorage. L'offensive massive avait dû avoir lieu dans la nuit. Ou...maintenant. Dans tout les cas, c'était sans aucun doute le pire moment pour vouloir entrer dans la ville, mais c'était aussi le meilleur pour traverser le camp, alors ils le traversèrent. An'Shu fit un détour par ce qu'il savait être la tente d'armement, au grand désespoir de Bellan qui lui témoigna ostensiblement qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à foutre durant ses multiples essayages d'armure. Essayages qui se prolongèrent d'autant plus qu'un troll n'a pas les mêmes mensurations qu'un elfe de la nuit ; heureusement, il existe de grands elfes, et An'Shu n'était pas un si grand troll. Une fois équipé, il attrappa une lance sur un des rares rateliers d'armes qui n'aie pas été entièrement vidé, et ils partirent en direction de la cité, abandonnant par terre une robe de chambre d'adolescente qui ne ressemblait vraiment plus à rien.

Les armures Hurlorage : les armures portées par les soldats de la maison Hurlorage regorgeaient de points positifs ; certains historiens (darnassiens pour la plupart) avancent même qu'elles expliquent à elles seules la victoire des Hurlorage sur les azshariens.  
D'abord, elles étaient légères. Le mithril avec lequel elles étaient faites est un métal très léger, même si il ne possède pas les qualités physiques d'un bon acier par exemple ; de plus, les zones recouvertes par les pièces d'armure étaient savamment réparties aux endroits les plus exposés, afin d'économiser du métal, et donc du poids : dos des mains, avant-bras, épaules, poitrine, ventre et cuisses, plus un casque très ajouré (qu'An'Shu ne réussit jamais à enfiler sur son crâne de troll). Le dos était drapé d'une cape verte avec un joli motif d'arbre, recouvert une fine cotte de mailles de mithril qui partait du cou pour descendre jusqu'à mi-dos.  
Ensuite, elles étaient pratiques. Pratique, pourquoi ? Premièrement, le fait d'économiser sur le métal à chaque armure induit qu'elles coûtent moins cher à la production, héhé. Ensuite, elles étaient très confortables. Voyez vous, je ne vous connaîs pas tous personellement, pourtant je parierais qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais été nu dans une armure de plates, voire même une banale cotte de mailles. Vous devriez, c'est une expérience. Le métal sur la peau nue est un supplice : il chauffe, il gèle, il pince, il ne respire pas, c'est une horreur. Or, les "designers" des armures Hurlorage avaient eu la bonne idée de les doubler systématiquement de fourrure de traquelune. Alors ok, ça tient chaud, mais on peut les porter sans rien en dessous, ce qui était une grande première à l'époque, et reste encore rare de nos jours. Enfin, les zones nues étaient couvertes de la même fourrure, et les raccords étaient effectués via de simple noeuds à l'aide de ficelles présentes à chaque endroit : entrejambe, taille, aisselles... Le nec plus ultra de la fonctionnalité à l'époque, on passait clairement du sur-mesure au prêt-à-porter.  
Enfin, elles étaient jolies. L'aspect minéral du mithril argenté-blanchâtre contrastait avec la fourrure noire de traquelune (j'en vois un qui lève le doigt depuis tout à l'heure : les traquelunes sont des sortes de petits fauves qui pullulent dans les forêts du nord de Kalimdor, voilà, comme ça c'est clair), et l'ensemble était réhaussé de cette superbe cape d'un beau vert boisé... Un régal !

Mais je m'égare. Nos deux petits soldats cheminaient donc à présent le long de l'artère principale de la cité. Bellan savait où était son père, même si elle était bien incapable de dire pourquoi. Elle traînait An'Shueye par la main à travers la rue pavée, qui lui évocait à elle les beaux jours, le marché et ses odeurs, et à lui les cadavres mixés des deux factions elfiques. Ils croisèrent un groupe de soldats Hurlorage qui suivaient une rue parallèle au pas de course, lesquels s'arrêtèrent pour suivre des yeux ce troll, dont la tête ne collait décidément pas avec l'amure elfique qu'il portait.  
Puis Bellan s'arrêta à la vue de la masse de soldats en cape verte qui s'engouffraient tels des fourmis dans le Capitole d'Azshara, le palais de la Reine, magnifique bâtiment circulaire de colonnades blanches, décoré, comme tout à Zin-Azshari, de branchages grimpants sur toute sa structure, et recouvert d'un immense toît de verre teinté de mauve, qui lui conférait un étrange parfum de science-fiction. Le tumulte des combats ne venait plus que de là, et à en juger par le nombre de soldats Hurlorage qui entrait sans cesse par les portes grandes ouvertes du Capitole, il n'y en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Bellan en eût un pincement au coeur : si les Hurlorage gagnaient, son père était mort.

Sauf qu'il n'avaient pas encore gagné, loin de là. D'un coup, une détonation immense retentit, soufflant tout ce qui trainaît encore dans la ville sur plusieurs mètres, brisant d'un coup le toît de verre du Capitole et assourdissant quelques secondes tout ceux qui y assistèrent. Mais à défaut d'entrendre, il pouvaient voir ; ils n'en crurent d'ailleurs pas leurs yeux. Une sphère d'énergie verte se dressa dans le ciel, à une trentaine de mètres du sol, de l'autre côté du Capitole, et de cette sphère se déchaîna une tempête d'éclairs émeraude qui martelèrent le palais et ses environs, faisant trembler le sol. Bellan et An'Shu furent jetés au sol, tout comme les dizaines d'autres soldats qui étaient présents. 

Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se passait, elle paniqua. Elle SAVAIT que son père était là bas, sur la plate-forme de verre qui surplombait le Puits d'Eternité, l'immense balcon derrière le Capitole. En plein dans la tourmente. Elle devait s'y rendre, tout de suite. A peine relevée, elle détala en direction du Capitole. Tant pis pour le troll, elle le retrouverait plus tard, son père était en danger de mort. Elle bouscula plusieurs soldats elfes qui se relevaient péniblement dans le large escalier à l'entrée du Capitole, puis elle fila entre les colonnes de marbre à l'intérieur du Capitole.  
A peine entrée, un soldat Hurlorage roula par terre jusqu'à ses pieds. Il avait le visage ensanglanté, mais respirait encore bruyamment. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle aperçut alors la créature qui semblait l'avoir balancé jusque là : à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, arrivant de la pièce faisant face à l'entrée, une véritable image de cauchemar avançait vers elle. Nuage dense d'ombres fumantes, la chose tendait vers elle une main fantomatique, la désignant comme sa prochaine cible, tout en la fixant de ses yeux de braise. On ne pouvait distinguer sur elle que des bracelets d'or, qui suivaient les mouvements lents de ses bras, semblables à des panaches de fumée plus noire qu'une nuit sans lune, si noire qu'elle assombrissait la pièce autour d'elle. Bellan recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Face à cette horreur qui avançait doucement en la désignant, elle sentit sa peur grandir progressivement en elle. Elle sut alors qu'il lui fallait réagir très vite. Alors, elle attrapa un carreau à sa ceinture, et l'encocha dans l'arbalète, qu'elle remonta alors frénétiquement, en tremblant déjà de tout ses membres. Puis elle ajusta le monstre, visa, en retenant sa respiration et en se mordant la langue pour ne pas trembler, et tira. Le projectile ne passa pas au travers du monstre comme elle le craignait, mais bien au contraire se ficha dans son épaule, et sa démarche -si l'on peut parler de "démarche"lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Marcheur du Vide- s'en trouva affectée. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la flèche, puis revinrent se poser sur Bellan, et la créature se mit alors à "courir" vers elle, les bras écartés, en poussant un grondement qui n'était comparable qu'au tonnerre. Elle regarda la porte ouverte derrière elle, mais se refusa à sortir du bâtiment et s'enfuir ; au lieu de cela, elle s'enfuit sur le côté, vers le couloir de droite. Elle fouillait en même temps dans sa poche, et dégaina un autre carreau. Elle remonta son arbalète sans se retourner, et au premier coin que formait le couloir, elle tourna et s'accroupit. Elle entendit le grondement se rapprocher, très vite. Elle avait peur. Et lorsque la chose apparut de l'angle du mur et tourna le regard dans sa direction, elle l'attendait, et tira. La flèche se planta entre ses deux yeux, et s'enfonça presque entièrement. La créature se figea, et dans ce qui semblait être un cri d'agonie poussé à travers un conduit d'égout glauque et sombre, elle se dissipa, ou plutôt, subit quelque chose qui relevait à la fois de la dissipation et de l'implosion. Seuls les deux bracelets et la queue du carreau tombèrent à terre, dans un bruyant son métallique. Elle faillit s'asseoir pour souffler. Mais elle n'était pas venu pour ça.

Son père attendait, non loin, au milieu des monstres, qu'elle vienne à sa rescousse. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses appels, sentir le ton désespéré de sa voix mourante. Alors elle se releva, et partit le sauver.


End file.
